Along came a spider,are wolf
by cassybacker
Summary: Along came a spider, that sat down beside her,are a wolf *better summary inside*


Along came a spider...er..wolf

_meet constance's a reguler 16 year old girl, who has the perfect family. Rich and nice parents, annoying womanizer older brother, and a fashionesta older sister, she has the life right...but theres one problem, her perfect family is made up of** Vampires**. so its fine if she's one right, well she not, shes the only human part of the family, so what happens when they move to forks, and a seartin wolf inprints on her, read in find out this is_

_"Along came a wolf"_

* * *

_Along came a spider that sat down beside her, are a__** WOLF.**_

"I can't believe your doing this to me **_Agin_**" I yelled stopping down the stairs to the kitchen were the rest of my family was "o Constance's put a sock in it, you act like this has not happened before" my deem witted brother said sitting on top of the counter, " shut up Rick, you might be use to it with your 19 years of moving around but my 16 year are still young, unlike you" I said he rolled his eyes over the 19 years part and threw a bag of marsh mellows at my head "hey jerk!" I stiff a giggle as the marsh mellows missed me and hit my older sister in the head "oops sorry melody" melody just gave are brother a cold death stair "whatever Anthony" Rick flinch at the sound of his first name, he hates it, just because he was named after Mark Anthony, " yeah well whatever" rick said jumping of the counter, but when he did I pushed him back into the counter and took of running, i knew i could't out run him, but its worth a try, but lucky i ran i saw are loving parents "MOMYMOMYMOMYMOMY" i yelld running towareds her, she let out a laugh as she saw what was going on " you to be careful, especially you Anothony" mom said putting one hand on her hip "and what is this _ricky_ thing i'v been hearing hu, i named you anthony not _ricky_" mom finnished, i let a smile creep on to my face. anothny just let out a sigh "mom anothny is so..." he did get to finish cues mom gave him one of her death glares "anothny is so what, hu!we named you after your god father _Mark Anothny_, you should be proud to inhearet a name such as that!" i should go mom's going into her over drive speaches agin and my brother is not doing anthing to help "mom Mark anthony died..along time ago,i think he does not care" well there goes mom's boiling point, i should go find my dad, as much as i want to see my useless brother get beatin up, i have to count this one out i need to state my plea for not moving, and right on key her comes my father right now "padrea!" i said making my way over to the door so i can go to the car were my loving father was "yes dear" he said putting somemore of are bags into the car "do ou love me" he gave a weary sighe, he heard this same line before, i always use it when i want to get my point across "constance's, honey, i went over this with you man times before, were moving,, and thats it" he said putint the last bag in the trunk before closing it, well there goes my line, only one thing to do. "but whyyyy, its not far, i grew up in this neighboor hood, all of my friends are in this neighboor hood, and my school is in this..." "let me guess dear, in this neigheboor hood" my dad said smiling at me "see i knew you would understand" i said giving him a hug, his ice could hands did not bother me that much, i guess 16 years of it you just grow numbe to the coldness " i understand that were moving and thats finall." he said kissing me on mu forhead as my mouth droped open, "o constance close your mouth, thats not cute, you won't get a boyfriend with your mouth hanging open like that, and dad my little sister is right, she has a rep to keep" i rolled my eyes great its melody, why is she allways trying to help me, she just makes things wores i lover her and all but i know my limits to her help "and pluse dad, my poor,dear, little sister the only flesh and blood in this family, always wanted to have one thing, one simplie whish.*she paused for a dramatic sceen* not to keep moving,just to stay in one place,can't you see that, o come here little sis" and whith that she swooped me into a big bear hug "well this is going to be the last move, my long time research, and good friend lives there"are dad said geting the keys, _gee thanks_ i thought to my self. _your welcome_ "hey stay out of my thoughts meldy!" i said pushing away she look hurt for a seconed but then are dads voice came in " all right time to go" _o no think constance's think _i closed my eyes and thought o f an idea, this is going to work, no dought.


End file.
